Love Song
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: they work at a music store, they both were in love with eachother, but neither never knew, until one night, when one song brings them close togehter. Characters Masashi Kishimoto slight shonen-ai SasoxDei oneshot


**this is a story i wrote for a contest on DA, but it turned out horrible. so i redid it and am uploading it here. so heres the new and improved version of Love Song, i hope ya'll enjoy!**

Deidara's hands glided swiftly over the piano. His shift at Akatsuki Music was over, but he just couldn't pull himself away from the keys. He loved the feel of the ivory under his hands, and the sound of the beautiful music that filled the small store. He didn't need to look at the key, or the music for that matter, he just let his heart guide his hands. He had no knowing of what was going on around him, just him and the piano.

"That's beautiful…" Someone whispered into his ear. He could feel their body close to his, but he didn't have to turn to see who it was. It was Sasori, the guitar instructor, and his secret crush. He didn't pull his hands away from the keys, but when he felt his hair being played with he turned to gaze into muddy eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes.

"That looks so much better on you." Deidara looked behind him, to a mirror that was cemented on a pillar, to see a small red rose laced in his hair. "Sakura gave it to me, she said she cut it from her rose bush. That girl wont give up on trying to win my affection, but there's only one person I like." Deidara pulled his gaze away from the mirror, a pink blush coating his cheeks. He stood abruptly, eyes moving to the floor,

"I have to go un…" Sasori stuck his arm out to stop the blonde, and scooted around the bench. Deidara's blush grew at the closeness. The red head caressed the pink cheek, and pulled his eyes up. He gazed onto the azure eyes, and leaned down a little more.

"You know…you're beautiful when you blush…" Deidara felt his breath catch in his throat, and scooted closer to the piano, giving himself breathing room. Sasori had never got this close to anyone. He had always avoided human contact, creating a huge gap between him and humanity. But why the sudden interest? What ever it was it was bugging the blonde,

"You're a little to close for comfort un…" Sasori smirked and closed the distance between their lips. He massaged his lips to the blondes soft, pink ones. Deidara was froze, Sasori his crush was kissing him. When the kiss didn't come to an end Deidara kissed back. Closing his eyes and enjoying the contact.

"What about now?" Sasori asked when he pulled away. The blonde was panting, eyes lightly filled with lust,

"Not close enough…" Deidara pulled the red head close and crashed their lips together again. Sasori pushed on the blonde and made him crash into the piano keys. Sending a screeching sound through out the room. But he horrid nose didn't faze them. Sasori pulled them closer by slipping his arms around the blondes thin waist. Deidara deepened the kiss, digging his fingers into the fiery hair.

Sasori licked the blonde lip, and Deidara gave him the unasked for entrance. Sasori brushed his tongue over the blondes, but when Deidara did the same Sasori pushed it away. Deidara frowned, but when Sasori brushed his again, he figured it out. Sasori wasn't being mean, he was asking to play. Deidara played the game but in the end lost, giving all dominance to the red head. Sasori smirked at this and moved to his neck.

"I t-thought you h-hated me un…?" Sasori moved to the blondes ear,

"Hasn't any one ever told you, nothing is as it seems?" he whispered seductively. Deidara moaned and Sasori took the chance to slip his tongue back in the blondes sweet mouth. Deidara ran his hands over the mans chest, messing with the buttons on his shirt. He undid the buttons with his skilled hands and ran them over the pale, tone, chest. Sasori moaned into his mouth. It was like a dream come true to the blonde. He had wanted this ever since he had laid eyes on this man. Deidaras hands traveled lower. Sasori grabbed them, and leaned to his ear,

"Save that for the bed love."

"You want me in your bed un? Or do you just want me for a one night stand un?" Sasori smiled, and gently kissed the blondes lips. "You aren't just a one night stand for me, you are more than that. I want you in my life, I want to be the one that holds you when your cold, and cuddle with you at night. I want to bee your everything. For me, there is no tomorrow with out you. I love you." Deidara smiled up at Sasori,"I love you too…" The red head pressed his lips back to the blonde, the kiss seemed to last forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her pink hair blew around her face as she stepped out of her car, her boots crunching in the snow. She had got all the way home, and remembered she forgot her purse. She pulled her jacket closer around her as the snow fell. She pulled the keys out of her pocket as she reached the door. She glanced up and froze. Sasori, her crush, was kissing Deidara, her rival. Sasori didn't strike her as the gay type. Her keys fell to the pavement, as she gawked at the two. Sasori pulled away slightly, panting, staring into the big blue eye's of his lover. He pulled Deidara's lips back to his, slipping his tongue into the blondes mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They broke the kiss, and stared into each others eyes longingly,

"Danna you know Sakura is watching us un?" Sasori looked out of the corner of his eye to see the pink hair bimbo, gawking at them. He smirked and turned back to the blonde

"She seemed to be enjoying it…well, the show must go on." He smirked and took the blondes lip.

**And so the end, nothing much too it but i love this one, or at least the new and improved one. R&R they are always love!**


End file.
